


Рыбы на коже

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Background Het, Explicit Language, F/M, Kissing Games, M/M, Mini, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сутки отпуска — лучший подарок от начальства. Все остальное они подарят друг другу сами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыбы на коже

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на татуировки, игры с дыханием.  
> Фанфик написан на Фандомную Битву 2012 на дайри.

Вертолет негромко рокочет, загребая воздух лопастями винтов.

— Чем хорошо служить под началом Руфуса — он подчиненных ценит и бережет, ага. Ну, когда не требуется сделать что-то срочное, типа спасти мир и его начальственную задницу, составить после миссии отчет на пятнадцать страниц или просто принести ему кофе, — вещает Рено со своего кресла пилота.

— Да, Рено, мы в курсе. — Елена не отрывается от изящного нетбука, балансирующего на ее коленях. — Не вертись, пожалуйста, ты нас всех угробишь.

— Нет, но сутки — сутки! — отпуска, мне кажется, это слишком щедро даже для Руфуса Шинра, ага?

— Не отвлекайся! А вообще, я думаю, ему надо было убрать нас из Мидгара. Коммандер, вы же наверняка знаете, зачем это ему?

Ценг, сидящий напротив Елены, пожимает плечами.

— Господин Руфус счел, что вашей группе необходим отдых. Я разделяю его точку зрения, ну а отправлять вас одних куда-то не с миссией довольно опасно. 

— Да уж, отдыхать мы умеем, — ржет Рено, запрокинув голову, и предсказуемо ударяется затылком о подголовник кресла.

— По моим расчетам мы должны уже долететь. Рено?

Тот быстро кидает взгляд на навигатор с координатами.

— Ага. Иду на снижение, держитесь там.

Вертолет резко ухает вниз. Елена взвизгивает, а Руд впервые за весь полет открывает рот, чтобы коротко выматериться. Ценг молчит.

— Минус пять процентов из твоего оклада в этом месяце, имей в виду, — говорит он, когда вертолет плавно, как на перину, опускается на каменную площадку.

— Ага, конечно, — легкомысленно отзывается Рено, спрыгивая вниз. — И что это за жопа мира? То, что я думаю?

— Побережье Коста-дель-Соль, малая резиденция президента Шинра, — буднично говорит Ценг.

— Нехило, — Рено принимается оглядываться с удвоенным интересом. — Стоп, а где народ-то?

В ответ на эту фразу из вертолета выпрыгивает Руд, потирая щеку. Губы у него слегка пунцовые, точно в цвет помады Елены. Та появляется следом, красная как рак, прижимая нетбук к груди. Рено сопровождает их обоих сочувственным взглядом.

— Ничего не говори, — мрачно советует ему Елена.

— И не собирался.

Методы заигрывания Руда, на вкус Рено, довольно своеобразны и, как это сказать помягче, прямолинейны: видеть цель, не замечать препятствий… Но то упорство, с которым он раз за разом их использует, вызывает восхищение.

Пренебрежительно обозванная Ценгом «малой» резиденция огромна и идеальна для человека, желающего расслабиться. Подвал дома ломится от оружия на случай осады (Руфус — тот еще параноик, думает Рено), бар — от напитков на любой вкус, а в нескольких шагах от дома — действительно в нескольких — начинается узенькая тропинка, ведущая к пляжу. Все это Рено выяснил чуть ли не с порога и теперь не знает, за что схватиться в первую очередь. Жизнь Турка, в общем-то, очень проста — лови момент, хватай, что есть, и не тревожься о будущем: назавтра тебя при необходимости вполне могут пустить в расход. Определившись с подружкой на вечер — пузатой бутылкой зелено-коричневого стекла с незнакомой яркой этикеткой, — Рено решает проверить, как в этой резиденции с транспортом. Просто на всякий случай.

Руд вырастает на его дороге неожиданно. Стоит и пялится на дверь гаража, будто никогда не видел ничего интереснее.

— Че, братан, неудачно склеил Елену в вертолете? Забей, давай лучше выпьем, ага? Раз уж нас сослали отдыхать.

— Наоборот, удачно, — осторожно говорит Руд, будто боится накаркать. Все в подразделении, кроме Елены, знают, что он сохнет по ней — точно так же, как сама она — по Ценгу. Неужели на этот раз срослось, думает Рено, и со всей дури хлопает напарника по плечу.

— Вали тогда отсюда, пока твоя птичка не передумала, ага? А я могу нейтрализовать начальника, уведу с ее глаз подальше… да хоть на пляж! Если только вы не решили там кинуть кости, ага?

— Да. Спасибо.

— Чего уж там, обращайся. Это, как его, совет да любовь, ага.

Руд кивает и уходит. Рено смотрит в его широкую спину и думает, что хоть кому-то сегодня повезло. Даже может, утром Елена его не пристрелит, когда проспится.

Однако обещание надо выполнять, и, махнув рукой на исследование гаража, Рено отправляется на поиски Ценга.

Тот обнаруживается в кабинете, примыкающем к гостиной. Он без галстука, и на вороте сорочки расстегнута верхняя пуговица, а возле Ценга на столе стоит бокал, благоухающий травяной настойкой. Ценг периодически отхлебывает из него, не переставая клацать по клавишам нетбука, видимо, отобранного у Елены. И в самом деле, ей-то он сейчас точно ни к чему.

Оборвав себя на середине мысли, Рено делает глоток из бутылки и прочищает горло. Ценг поднимает на него ясный взгляд.

— Заходи, ты мне как раз нужен.

Ценг двигает нетбук по лакированной деревянной столешнице, разворачивая экраном к Рено. Там — графики, цифры, коды… Словом, работа.

Несколько минут Рено честно работает. Потом хлопает крышкой нетбука.

— Так, нахуй. С этим я закончил, и больше не вздумайте подсовывать мне работу до завтра, ага? Раз уж дражайший господин президент выдал нам увольнительные. И что за дрянь вы пьете?

— Безалкогольную. В отличие от твоей. Вутайские настойки опасны с непривычки.

— Чем же?

— Пробуждают инстинкты. Ты не хочешь это испытывать, поверь.

— Стоп, шеф, вы же вутаец! Не в службу, а в дружбу, покажите тогда, что ли, как правильно потреблять это ваше пойло, ага?

Ценг смотрит на него недоуменно.

— Да как любое другое «пойло». Просто понемногу.

Понятие о «понемногу» у них с Ценгом, как выясняется, разное. Но идея окунуться приходит им в головы одновременно — как раз, когда алкоголя в бутылке остается на донышке. Рено дурачится и ржет, тянет Ценга за руку, они чуть не падают в кусты, растущие по сторонам пляжной тропинки.

— Охуеть романтика! — Рено не может сдержать восторга. Лучше бы Руд с Еленой пошли сюда, а он сам остался бы в доме: рыжее солнце над горизонтом заливает теплым светом бескрайнюю гладь моря, золотит песок, остро высвечивает резные листья тропических деревьев, и в таких декорациях сам бог велел заниматься любовью в полосе прибоя. Впрочем, вариант «искупаться» сюда тоже подходит, решает Рено и начинает проворно раздеваться.

Он раньше никогда не видел Ценга не то, что без рубашки, но даже без пиджака.

Ценг, будто нарочно, снимает костюм чертовски медленно. Сам Рено уже избавился от одежды и переминается на кромке прибоя, увязая в сыром песке, а тот все еще расстегивает манжеты, аккуратно снимает кобуры, закрепленные под мышками. Наконец он принимается за сорочечные пуговки, выпутывает их из петель одну за другой, и Рено завороженно следит, как под белой тканью обнажается кожа. Разноцветная кожа.

Под костюмом Ценг полностью покрыт татуировками. Яркие рисунки — везде, в том числе на внутренней стороне бедер и даже уходят под линию трусов. Темно-синие в черноту, с красными и зелеными вкраплениями: змеи, рыбы, незнакомые Рено чудовища и значки-символы. Ценг отворачивается, чтобы аккуратно сложить брюки, и на левой ягодице под немного сползшей резинкой трусов Рено видит голову чокобо. 

Ценг сурово оборачивается через плечо на придушенное фырканье, сверлит Рено строгим взглядом, а потом внезапно отмякает:

— Это самая первая татуировка, я сделал ее лет в двенадцать, еще в Вутае. Можешь теперь считать меня сентиментальным кретином.

— Это круто, — Рено уважительно прищелкивает языком.

— Это глупо. 

— Не, я думаю, раз уж слабость есть, пусть она будет хотя бы безвредной, ага. Ну что, вы идете, шеф?

Рено сдергивает с себя плавки, бросает поверх них свои счастливые мотоциклетные очки, которые никогда, сколько он их таскал, не терялись, и вбегает в воду с громким воплем. С раскидистого дерева на берегу взмывает стайка устроившихся на ночлег птиц, возмущенно что-то щебеча.

Нагревшееся за день море гасит движения. Густые соленые волны обнимают ноги Рено, мягко толкают его под колени, как бодающийся в приступе нежности кот. Десятки котов. Подчиняясь их движению, Рено погружается в воду по пояс, ложится на нее грудью и плывет — ему для этого даже делать ничего не надо, море само направляет его тело.

Рено оглядывается: в закатных лучах силуэт Ценга почти не различим, только мутным пятном белеет его лицо. А потом Ценг приближается — очень быстро, всего за пару минут. Ну конечно, думает Рено, Ценг же легкий, тонкокостный, его тело само должно скользить по воде, почти не погружаясь.

Какое-то время они плывут рядом.

— Наперегонки, шеф? На дальность, ага? — Рено подгребает к нему вплотную и, задев случайно его колено, вздрагивает от того, какое оно горячее.

Ценг отрицательно качает головой. Сейчас, когда над водой только она, он выглядит почти как обычно. Но Рено не может перестать думать о его теле, покрытом татуировками.

— Предлагаю нырять. На время. Выдержишь? — Ценг, сузив глаза, испытующе смотрит на Рено.

— Я-то? Да говно вопрос!

— Тогда на счет «три». Один, два…

Рено набирает полную грудь воздуха и ныряет — одновременно с Ценгом.

Глаза и уши немедленно заливает водой. Челка, больше не удерживаемая очками, колыхается перед глазами Рено рыжими водорослями. Прижав колени к груди, он камнем идет на дно, и чем глубже погружается, тем громче кровь стучит в его ушах. Наконец он мягко утыкается в песок пальцами ног, и к поверхности, пронизанной лучами закатного солнца, завихряясь, поднимаются песчаные струйки. Во взбаламученной воде почти не видно, как Ценг плавает кругами вокруг Рено, держась над самым дном, не касаясь его. Рено готов поклясться, что он чувствует себя в море так же естественно, как рыбы. Рыбы с его кожи.

Какая-то морская живность пробегает через ногу Рено, зарывшуюся в песок, и он вздрагивает от неожиданности, отдергивает ступню. Движение выходит неловким, и стопу сводит острой судорогой. Рено чертыхается, ухватившись за пальцы, выгибая их вверх, и вместе с песком теперь к поверхности поднимается вереница воздушных пузырьков.

Сообразив, что выпустил из легких почти весь запас воздуха, Рено отталкивается от дна — всплыть скорее, и хрен с ним, с Ценгом и его выигрышем, — но сведенная нога мешает. Он едва удерживается, чтобы не наглотаться воды. От нехватки воздуха немедленно начинает свербить в носу и давить на виски — пока что слабо, но скоро это усилится так, что нельзя будет терпеть, и Рено вдохнет. Если только судорога не пройдет, позволив ему вынырнуть раньше.

Ценг, видимо, заметив, что с Рено что-то не так, подплывает ближе, хватает за плечо, заглядывает в лицо. А потом прижимается к губам Рено своими. Раздвигает их языком — мягко, но настойчиво. Этой ласке невозможно сопротивляться — и Рено не сопротивляется. А потом чувствует, как в его легкие втекает глоток относительно свежего, но такого необходимого воздуха.

Поделившись дыханием, Ценг отодвигается — Рено отстраненно ловит себя на том, что тянется вслед за его губами, — крепко обхватывает поперек груди, отталкивается от дна и всплывает, таща Рено за собой на буксире.

Вынырнув, Рено жадно, с хрипом, вдыхает. Блаженство. А ведь прошло-то всего минуты три от силы, с того момента, когда они нырнули — и до этого Рено не испытывал еще столько ощущений разом за такой короткий промежуток времени.

Все так же придерживая его под мышки, Ценг разворачивается к берегу и молча начинает грести. «Как котенка притопшего вытаскивает», — мелькает в голове у Рено, но он не вырывается. Судорога в ноге успела пройти, но это, оказывается, неожиданно приятно — когда начальство так трепетно о тебе заботится.

На автомате Рено начинает подгребать в одном ритме с Ценгом. Заметив это, тот сразу же останавливается и отпускает Рено, обернувшись к нему.

— В норме?

— Ага, шеф. Вы выиграли, чего уж. Все по-честному. — Рено смотрит на Ценга — смуглое лицо усеяно мелкими каплями, волосы гладкой черной волной стекают за спину, сквозь прозрачную воду легко можно различить татуировки на груди, — и будто видит впервые. По-новому. — Вы мне жизнь спасли, и вообще я ваш должник, ага.

— Не драматизируй, — Ценг едва заметно морщится. — И не разбрасывайся такими фразами, а то ведь поймаю на слове.

— Ну и ловите.

Вроде бы море выгнало из Рено всю хмельную дурь, но сейчас от близости Ценга у него опять начинает шуметь в ушах и клинит на одном-единственном желании: проверить его татуировки на ощупь. С берега доносятся птичьи крики, море плещет вокруг них двоих, с шумом разбивается вдали о берег, и Рено успевает еще подумать, что то, что он сейчас делает — очень пошло, и что Ценг его, вероятно, пристрелит, едва доберется до суши. Но все это неважно: Рено пьян этим морем, этой ситуацией, этими пестрыми узорами на коже Ценга — а для пьяных людей не существует слова «невозможно». Он обхватывает Ценга за шею — ладонь скользит по мокрым волосам — и целует. Успевает заметить мелькнувший в темных глазах и тут же пропавший шок и выдыхает в его рот весь набранный в легкие воздух.

Губы Ценга солоноватые и пахнут йодом, как и все вокруг. Он отвечает на поцелуй сразу же, с осторожной готовностью, а потом возвращает Рено его дыхание. Шизея от ощущений, Рено кладет ладони ему на плечи, гладит горячую кожу, прослеживает пальцами шрамы и припухлости татуировок. Волны усиливаются, и затянувшийся поцелуй начинает остро отдавать морской солью.

— На берег? — негромко спрашивает Ценг прямо в губы Рено. Голос у него необычно низкий, почти рокочущий. Два коротких слова бархатистой дрожью скатываются вдоль позвоночника, замирая искристым наслаждением в паху и пояснице, и Рено передергивает плечами и кивает.

Вечерний воздух по контрасту с водой кажется ледяным, и мокрая кожа тут же покрывается мурашками. Рено идет, пиная волны, а Ценг по-прежнему держит его за руку — крепко, будто боится отпускать, будто думает, что Рено сбежит от него куда-то, едва они выйдут на берег.

Ценг направляется прямо к сложенным на траве вещам, и Рено вдруг понимает, что он собирается в дом. Тот самый, в котором должно быть в самом разгаре, хм, общение Руда с Еленой: Руд, наверное, уже успел кинуть одну палку и сейчас натягивает следующий презерватив, и значит, Ценга туда пускать нельзя ни в коем случае… Рено упирается пятками в прохладный песок и застывает как вкопанный. Ценг недоуменно оборачивается, и Рено как-то совершенно автоматически и неожиданно для себя замечает, что член у него тоже татуированный: длинный, полувставший, его обвивает затейливая оранжево-синяя вязь — не то цветы, не то просто абстрактный узор с охуенно глубоким тайным смыслом. Только головка, наполовину скрытая крайней плотью — чистого, естественного темно-розового цвета, тонкая кожица чуть поблескивает в последних лучах солнца.

А, нахер! Рено останется тут с Ценгом — и не потому, что пообещал Руду! Он просто хочет взять в рот этот член — здесь и сейчас: обвести языком выпуклую корону, пощекотать уздечку, лизнуть толстую венку…

Сказано — сделано. Не раздумывая, он плюхается на колени — песок остро впивается в кожу, — притягивает к себе Ценга и накрывает губами его член.

— Рено, на кровати гораздо удо… ох! — тот захлебывается фразой. Член во рту Рено дергается и почти мгновенно набухает. Ценг отчаянно цепляется обеими руками за его волосы и шипит сквозь зубы что-то неразборчивое. Рено сосет азартно, самозабвенно, тискает Ценга за маленькую подтянутую задницу, наугад поглаживая чокобо по крылышкам, позволяет вбиваться себе в глотку и наслаждается тем, как губы скользят по татуированной коже. Лупоглазая красная рыба, набитая ниже пупка Ценга, смотрит на Рено понимающе.

— К черту кровать, — решает Ценг и, отстранившись, вздергивает Рено на ноги.

Рубашка и пиджак Рено черно-белой простыней ложатся на пятачок сырой, покрытой росой травы чуть в стороне от тропинки. Аккуратно сложенная одежда Ценга превращается в изголовье.

Ценг, не говоря ни слова, оглаживает Рено по спине, по поджавшимся ягодицам, тянет вниз, заставляя опуститься на четвереньки. Рено выворачивается и укладывает на импровизированную постель его самого.

— Нет, шеф. Давайте так, ага? Хочу вас видеть.

Ценг коротко усмехается в ответ, дескать, «что с тобой поделаешь», ерзает, черные волосы рассыпаются по ткани костюма, сливаясь с ней по цвету.

Рациональной частью разума — той самой, которая раньше подсказывала ему, когда именно лучше всего нажать на кнопку детонатора или свернуть хакерскую операцию, — Рено понимает, что это все почти наверняка закончится утром, чтобы никогда больше не повториться. Остатки алкогольных паров добавляют сентиментальности, возводят ее в превосходную степень, и он рассчитывает сейчас получить в этой ситуации все возможное удовольствие. Оседлав бедра Ценга, он прижимается губами к самой верхней его татуировке, маленькому черному значку под правой ключицей. Обводит кончиком языка прихотливую вязь, лижет соленую кожу. Ценг лениво поглаживает его по заду, выписывая ладонями круги и с каждым последующим все ближе подбираясь к анусу. От горячих прикосновений по всему телу разливается щекотка, и Рено стонет, сжимая зубы на маленьком твердом соске.

Определенно, положение лежа уравнивает их в росте не хуже, чем положение «вплавь», думает Рено, когда Ценг проталкивает в него первый палец. Идет туго, он ведь не баба, чтобы течь, думает Рено и тянет руку Ценга к себе. Втягивает в рот сразу два пальца, посасывает их, ласкает подушечки языком. Ценг прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, а потом отбирает руку у Рено и продолжает его растягивать.

Даже с такой скудной смазкой получается гораздо легче, думает Рено и переключается с поцелуями на другое плечо Ценга. По выпуклому бицепсу тянется пестрое змеиное тело, обвивает руку, мышцы перекатываются под гладкой кожей. Рено чертит языком мгновенно высыхающую дорожку вдоль контура рисунка и вздрагивает, когда Ценг добавляет третий палец. 

В паху разгорается жар, с каждой минутой становясь все нестерпимее. Больше всего Рено сейчас хочет, чтобы Ценг уже наконец засадил ему, но тот никуда не спешит. По его губам блуждает расслабленная улыбка, он неторопливо трахает Рено пальцами и, похоже, наслаждается реакцией. Рено находит способ отомстить ему, принимаясь с удвоенной силой терзать его соски и потираться промежностью о твердый член. Выдержки Ценга хватает не дольше, чем на минуту такой пытки. Выдернув пальцы из его задницы, он хватает Рено за бедра и одним движением насаживает на себя.

— Блядь, да! — выдыхает Рено.

Задний проход жжет от резкого вторжения, но это правильный дискомфорт, именно такой, какой нужен. Не давая себе привыкнуть, Рено начинает двигаться вверх и вниз: мышцы неохотно растягиваются, подстраиваются к толчкам толстого горячего члена, кожу саднит. Бедра в тех местах, где их придерживает Ценг, горят огнем. И сам Рено горит огнем — весь, с головы до пяток, под бесчисленными взглядами, устремленными на него с кожи Ценга. Ощущение множественного присутствия поднимает дыбом тоненькие волоски на загривке, покалывает в горле и меж ребер. Рено не может, не способен физически отвести взгляд от Ценга — и тот смотрит в ответ, смотрит всем телом, и Рено хорошо от этого, как никогда.

Вечер словно застывает на месте, не спеша превращаться в ночь. Наверное, это как с тем нырянием, несколько минут растягиваются до вечности. Неважно. Рено без устали приподнимается и опускается, насаживаясь на член Ценга до упора, так, что кожа шлепается о кожу с влажными звуками. У Рено длинные сильные ноги, он готов двигаться так бесконечно. Он гладит Ценга по груди, стараясь запомнить каждую мелочь, почувствовать каждую из множества татуировок. Пощипывает маленькие темно-коричневые соски, бережно зарывается пальцами в густые черные волосы, благоговейно касается цветных рыб и зверей. 

Толчки Ценга становятся жестче, короче, чаще, он уже просто натягивает Рено на себя в бешеном темпе, не церемонясь — и кончает с долгим хриплым стоном. Рено чувствует, как он содрогается внутри, а потом обмякает, ложится на Ценга грудью, прижимается всем телом. Татуировки обжигают его кожу, кровь бурлит в нем, как пиво в небрежно встряхнутой бутылке. Ценг дышит глубоко и прерывисто, грудь ходит ходуном, и вместе с ней на его коже движутся татуировки. Рено перецеловывает их все по одной, от груди до колен, не забывает и облизнуть член Ценга, уже мягкий и опавший. Собственный, стоящий колом, требует разрядки. Ценг протягивает руку, обхватывая ствол, но Рено отводит ее. Как бы ни хотелось, чтобы Ценг ему отдрочил, он чувствует, что это сейчас не принесет нужного удовольствия.

— Не, шеф. Я сам.

Он перекатывает Ценга на живот. Тот дергается было, но расслабляется под поцелуями. А Рено ложится сверху и начинает потираться членом о его зад — ту половинку, на которой набит чокобо. Гладкая горячая кожа скользит от пота, пару раз Рено соскальзывает в ложбинку между ягодицами. Ценг лежит неподвижно, уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные руки, и только тяжелое дыхание выдает, что он еще не спит. Рено накрывает ладонью его вторую ягодицу, на которую спускается свитый кольцами драконий хвост, зарывается носом во влажные волосы на затылке — Ценг пахнет пряно и мускусно. От этого запаха Рено окончательно рвет крышу, он приподнимается над Ценгом, опершись на одну руку, и яростно дрочит себе, и густые белесые капли брызгают на чокобо, на рыб и драконов. Рено размазывает сперму ладонью, втирает в кожу Ценга, и вытягивается рядом с ним, затихший и довольный. И отрубается.

Утро начинается с отвратительной сухости во рту и не менее отвратительного щебета какой-то пичуги прямо над головой. Опять Руд с мелодией на телефоне выебывается, думает Рено и решает хорошенько отматерить напарника за внеурочную раннюю побудку. «Мобильник выключи, задрал!» — пытается рявкнуть он во сне, орет громко и надсадно, изо всех сил — и окончательно просыпается с так и не выговоренным «мобильником» во рту.

Пичуга оказывается настоящей. Она сидит на ветке дерева прямо над Рено и косит на него любопытным блестящим глазом. А сам Рено лежит под этим деревом, на траве, заботливо укрытый собственным пиджаком… События прошлой ночи моментально встают перед глазами, а саднящий зад свидетельствует, что это не пьяный бред, а реальные воспоминания. Вутайская выпивка и впрямь, хм, пробуждает инстинкты…

Рядом с Рено трава примята, будто кто-то проспал на ней всю ночь.

— Не может быть, — думает вслух Рено, распухший язык еле ворочается в сухом рту.

Может, еще как может — успокаивает он сам себя. Ценг все может. О том, что в ближайшем будущем придется как-то смотреть этому Ценгу в глаза, Рено старается пока не думать. В конце концов, мало ли, вдруг Ценг с похмелья забыл все, что происходило ночью, чудеса ведь случаются?

Подобрав с мокрой травы свою одежду, Рено кое-как одевается — вещи сырые и мятые, будто их всю ночь полоскало на винте вертолета под дождем — и бредет к дому. Охуенный у него отпуск.

В резиденции оживление. Незаметные вчера, сейчас слуги снуют туда-сюда, не обращая на шатающегося Рено ни малейшего внимания, будто тот — один из вип-гостей президента, перебравший накануне. В каком-то смысле так и есть.

— Чего тут творится? — Рено хватает пробегающего мимо мальчишку-лакея.

— Президент сейчас прилетит! — выпаливает тот, выворачиваясь из его пальцев, узкие глаза насмешливо смотрят на Рено. Вутаец. Очередной…

Ну что ж, президент так президент. И то верно, хватит прохлаждаться, а то с таким отдыхом хер знает до чего можно докатиться, думает Рено и идет искать своих.

Все трое обнаруживаются в Малом Кабинете — Рено не поленился прочитать золоченую табличку рядом с дверью, именно так там и было написано, с пафосными прописными буквами! — и чинно пьют чай. По крайней мере, чай пьет Ценг, подтянутый и невозмутимый. Руд с независимым видом смотрит в окно, заложив руки за спину и что-то насвистывая, а Елена негромко напевает себе под нос и прихорашивается, глядя в огромный серебряный кубок, стоящий в арочной нише стены.

— Хэй, что у нас происходит, ага? — Рено бодрится, хотя голова раскалывается, да еще и волосы лезут в глаза — очки на той поляне он так и не нашел.

— Ну, что прилетает Руфус, ты и так уже, наверное, знаешь, — Елена поворачивается к нему. — А так вроде больше ничего.

— Если только тебя не интересуют мировые сводки новостей, — подает голос Ценг. Его лицо бесстрастно, но глаза смотрят с усмешкой. Рено возвращает ему взгляд — и чувствует, что плывет, татуировки словно огненными линиями проступают на темном костюме, отпечатываются на сетчатке, прожигают мозг насквозь. У Рено встает.

Хорошо хоть, что рубашка у него не по форме, навыпуск, успевает он подумать, когда над их головами раздается рокот.

— Летит! — Елена подскакивает к окну, непринужденно отпихивая Руда, повисая у него на плече. Рено смотрит, как тот придерживает ее за талию, и, кажется, слышит грохот, с которым с его души падает здоровенный камень. Он отворачивается — и натыкается на понимающий взгляд Ценга. Тот коротко кивает на дверь.

— Думаю, они нас нагонят, — Ценг неторопливо идет по коридору. — Господин президент прилетел не меньше, чем на неделю, мы пока что остаемся здесь, в его распоряжении.

— Слушайте, шеф… — растерянно начинает Рено и понимает, что вообще не представляет, что сказать Ценгу, ни единой мысли. — А это, вы случайно не знаете, где мои очки?

— Случайно знаю, — светски отзывается Ценг. — В моей спальне.

— Чего?

— Можешь забрать их вечером. Ведь ты мне еще должен, забыл?

Рено недоверчиво косится на него, а потом расплывается в широкой ухмылке. Пожалуй, это и в самом деле охуенный отпуск.


End file.
